HIGH SCHOOL DXD X GUNDAM : THE PILOOT
by gundamstar23zero
Summary: MENCERITAKAN TETANG SEORANG PREAGE YANG LEMAH BERNAMA HINO KURUNO. PAWN DARI RIAS GREMORY YANG MENDAPAT KEKUATAN THE PILOOT SETELAH DIRINYA BERTEMU GUNDAM DI DALAM MIMPINYA. NAMUN DENGAN KEKUATANYA ITU DIRINYA BANYAK DI INCAR OLEH SEGALA FRAKSI KARENA KEKUATANYA
1. Chapter 1

HIGH SCHOOL DXD X GUNDAM : THE PILOOT

 _CHAPTER 1 THE LOSER_

 _DISCLAIMER :HIGH SCHOOL DXD (ICHIE ISHIBUMI)_ _DAN GUNDAM (SUNRISE)_

" _GUNDAM" BERBICARA_

' _GUNDAM' BATIN_

" _ **GUNDAM**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR/GUNDAM/AMARAH/JURUS_

' _ **GUNDAM**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR/GUNDAM/AMARAH_

 _WARNING : NEWAUTHOR/ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/Overpower_

 _PAIR : OC X (SARAN)_

 _RATED : T_

 _SUMMARY : MENCERITAKAN TETANG SEORANG PREAGE YANG LEMAH BERNAMA HINO KURUNO. PAWN DARI RIAS GREMORY YANG MENDAPAT KEKUATAN THE PILOOT SETELAH DIRINYA BERTEMU GUNDAM DI DALAM MIMPINYA. NAMUN DENGAN KEKUATANYA ITU DIRINYA BANYAK DI INCAR OLEH SEGALA FRAKSI KARENA KEKUATANYA_

Flashback on

"buncho Kau harus mengeluarkan si pecundang itu dari sini" ucap seorang berambut cokelat bernam issie pada sang king rias gremory. Sementara sang king yang sedang berada di meja nya pun berpikir sama

"benar buncho kau harus mengeluarkan dia dari sini" ucap bishounen yaitu kiba sang knight dari rias yang setuju dengan ide issie.

"baiklah aku akan mengungset evil prince di tubunya dan memberikannya pada issie" jawab sang king

Sementara di luar ruang tersebut orang yang sedang dibicarakan mendengar semua hal itu pun menjadi sedih dan benci kepada buncho dan yang lainnya .Dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dirinya berlari dari tempat itu menuju tempat yang tenang.

Flashback off

Apartement

Telihat seseorang berambut spike hitam dengan biru di setiap ujung rambutnya yang sedang tertenduk lesu di atas meja belajar nya yang dipenuhi oleh action figure gundam dialah Hino kurono dengan air mata yang masih berada di wajahnya dia terus meyesal kenapa dirinya harus di menjadi seorang terus berputar hino yang mulai hilang kesadaran mulai menutup mata

Dream Hino

Hino yang mulai membuka mata dan melihat dunia berwana putih tanpa batas dia terus menengok kesegala arah hingga sebuah mecha menghampirinya.

" kau"Tanya hino gugup pada sesosok mecha besar dihadapannya

"nama ku UNICORN ( _see gundam UNICORN_ ) Dan aku adalah patnermu" jawab sosok mecha tersebut

" kau scared gear" Tanya hino sambil menatap kearah unicorn

"bukan aku adalah mecha yang muncul dari hatimu yang memilik tekad dan semangat yang diwarisi para PILOOT terdahulu"

"PILOOT ?"

"PILOOT adalah mereka yang dapat melampaui manusia normal dengan tekad ,semangat. dan mampu melebihi para mahluk kau berbeda"

"berbeda apa maksud mu berbeda "

"kau mewarisi semua PILOOT dari semua generasi"

"bearti aku"

"benar kau mewaris kami semua" teriak seorang mecha dengan suara lantang ditambah ada mecha lain bersamanya yang total kesulurhannya bersama wing menjadi 7

"kalian semua " hino yang sangat tak percaya yang dilihatnya

"mulai sekarang dan selamanya kita patner" ucap mecha merah begaya samurai ( _Astray red_ _Frame_ ) demgan menatap kearah hino

"minna Arigatou" sambil membungkukan badan pada para mecha untuk berterima kasih

"Tidak usah berterima kasih justru yang harus berterima kasih adalah kami" ucap seorang dengan tanduk yang berbeda dari yang lain ( _Barbatos_ ) dengan memegang tombaknya

"iya dia benar" ( _Destiny_ ) salah satu dengan sayap dilengkapi pedang besar dan senjata laser di sayapnya

"tepat" ( _wing zero endless waltz_ ) seorang dengan sayap bagaikan malaikat

"kau lah yang terbaik" ( _exia 00_ ) mecha dengan pedang yang cukup besar tanpa senjata laser

"ini jalan kita bersama Hino kuruno" ( _Strike freedom_ ) sambil berdiri disamping hino mecha berwarna putih hitam biru belapisi emas di beberapa amor

"iya dan saatnya kita untuk melindungi manusia" ucap hino dengan seyuman yang hangat dan penuh pecaya diri

"Iya" ucap seluruh mecha di tempat tersebut

SKIP TIME (pentempuran melawan Kokaebael)

"jadi hanya ini kemampuan adik seorang maou benar benar meyedihkan" ucap dengan nada meremehkan pada rias gremory yang tertunduk lemas.

"lebih baik aku akhir sekarang" ucap kokabiel sambil membuat sebuah light spear sangat besar yang dapat memusnahkan seluruh mahluk di dalam barrier tersebut.

"terima kematian mu **GREMORY** !"

"ini lah akhir ku"batin rias yang pasrah dengan ke egoisanya dan kebodohanya dan gagal menjadi seorang raja yang terbaik bagi preagenya

Namun TIba –tiba

Backsong : UNICORN GUNDAM –THEMED

" **UNICORN ! Armored** " teriak seseorang dari belakang dan berubah menjadi mecha Unicorn ( _see Rx-0 Unicorn gundam_ ) dengan tanduk di atas kepalanya. dia menahan seranga light spear dari kokaebael menggunaka satu tangan yang tak dapat dihentikan orang yang berada di tempat itu terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang berlapisi armor putih dengan tanduk

"siapa kau mahluk **HINAAAA**!" TERIAK KOKABIEL dari atas yang murka karena merusak kesenanganya.

"Nama ku adalah Hino,Hino kuruno" ucapnya dengan suara mecanik. Semua orang yang mendegarnya orang yang diangap pecundang disekolah sekarang datang dengan kekuatan tak terduga. "dan akulah **PILOOT!** " teriak hino

Tiba – tiba di sekujur tubuh amor unicorn mulai memerah dan lama kelamaan mulai berubah kedalam mode Nt-D dengan tanduk tebelah menjadi dua dan garis garis merah yang mulai muncul di seluruh amornya begitu juga matanya yang sekarang terlihat berwarna hijau membuat kekuatanya meningkat sangat dratis

"kekuatan macam apa ini ini setara dengan level seorang dewa"batin kokabiel yang mulai kawatir dengan lawanya yang setara dengan dewa.

"benar –benar hebat"pikir semua orang yang berada di tempat tersebut.

Tanpa berkata lagi tiba tiba hino sudah menghilang dan muncul di belakang kokaebael yang taksadar akan hal itu hanya terkejut dangan kecepatan sosok amor tersebut dengan sekali tonjokan unicorn, kokaebael telempar bahkan membuat kekai ini pecah dan menubruk bagunan bagunan yang berakibat lubang lubang besar di bagunan tersebut .

Back song stop

"Ugh hook" kokaebael yang memuntah kan darah dari mulutnya."sial organ dalam ku terasa mau hancur'batin kokaebael yang mulai lemas dan tak kuat

" "ucap rias dengan tak percaya karena pawn bukan atau mantan pawn yah bias sekuat ini dan mampu membuat koakebael telempar sangat jauh

"kau sudah meyerah gagak " Tanya hino yang sudah berada dihadapan koakebael yang siap melakukan pertarungan selanjutnya.

"aku tak muk **CRASSSS !** " ucapan kokabiel terpotang karena sebuah pedang beam saber yang berasal dari unicorn membuat kepala kaokaebael terputus dari tempatnya.

"sudah kukatakan lebih baik meyerah" dengan hawa dingin dan KI yang dashyat dan membuat semua orang pun hampir pingsan karena tak kuat menahan KI sebesar ini. Dan tak berapa lama hankuryuko datang

"sepertinya aku terlambat" ucap seseorang beramor putih yang di diami naga surgawi albion karena melihat kokaebael sudah menjadi butiran cahaya.

"kau terlambat Vali" ucap hino sambil melihat vali keatas yang telah melepas amor unicornya.

"senpai, jadi ini semua ini yang kau lakukan" Tanya vali yang masih berada diatas dilapisi armor. dan juga untuk kalian ini bukan perintah azazel ini mutlak perbuatan kokabiel lalu kau seikryutei aku harap kau bertambah kuat agar dapat menjadi rival abadi ku" lanjut dan setelah itu vali langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"hah " degus hino yang mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat itu untuk meninggalkan mantan majikanya .namun tertahan karena buncho/rias gremory berada di depanyanya bersama preagenya dan juga sang kaicho pun sama

"pasti mereka menayakan soal ini"batin hino yang mulai tahu arah tujuan mereka menahan hino di tempat tersebut."apa mau kalian" Tanya hino dengan dingin namun dirinya sedang menaha nafsu membununya .pada rias dan yang lainnya

" ak **CUKUUP!** "ucapan rias dipotong oleh hino yang dari tadi sudah berusaha untuk tidak menghabis rias gremory disini namun amarah akan rasa sakit tentang hal itu akhirnya tak dapat terbendung lagi.

" **Apa kau ingin minta maaf dan lalu membiarkan diriku masuk lagi kedalam preagemu. karena aku sudah memiliki kekuatan dari pada yang dulu RIAS GREMORY !"** bentak hino dengan penuh penekanan di akhir dan itu membuat rias semakin bersalah akan hal yang sudah dirinya perbuat dulu." **dan ini bidak pawn mu. sekarang aku bukan lagi iblis dan juga budak mu"** lanjut hino yang mengeluarkan bidak pawn dari dalam dirnya dan meleparnya ke rias.

"kau berani sekali kau membentak buchou" teriak seseorang berambut cokelat yang telah bangkit dari luka pun belari menuju hino untuk memukulnya.

'ayo Ddraig' batin issie pada patner ya yaitu naga surgawi dari seikryutei dragin

'baiklah' jawab sang kaisar naga merah

[ **BOOSTED GEAR]**

[ **BOOTS] [BOOTS]** **[BOOTS]**

"RASAKAN INI LEMAH" dengan kuat pukulan issie menuju muka hino, sementara yang di tuju hanya berdiam diri ditempat tersebut.

 **BRARRRR!**

Pukulan tersebut pun mengenai sasaran namun sang korban menghilang dari tempat tersebut tetapi tak lama "apa cuman ini kemapuan mu seikryutei mesum, kau belum pantas menjadi lawan ku" bisik hino yang sudah ada di belakang issie "sejak kapan dia sudah dibelakang ku/issie/senpai"bantin semua orang di tempat itu.

" **EXIA-00! Armored** " teriak hino dan tak lama tubuh hino pun bersinar berubah menjadi mecha raiser exia-00 ( _see gundam exia 00_ _)_ "sekarang girilanku" dengan cepat dia menebas pedang nya ke puggung issie dan itu membuat issie kesakitan

" **ARRRG!** " TERIAK issie kesakitan,namun issie kembali bangkit walaupun harus bersusah payah menahan rasa sakit, "Kau tidak akan ku **AMPUNI!** " teriak issei yang mulai termakan nafsu amaranya.

[ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]**

[ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]** [ **BOOST]**

 **DRAGOON SHOOT!**

Sebuah tembakan pun dilayangkan dari sarung tangan seikryutei mengarah pada sosok beramor dihadapanya,tetapi tiba tiba sosok itu beramror itu mulai berubah menjadi merah (trans am system) dan tidak lebih dari satu detik dirinya sudah berada di hadapan issie dengan pukulan yang siap mengarah pada issie dilain pihak sang seikryutei sangat terkejut dan ketakutan,

 **BRUUST !**

Ternyata pukulanya terhenti di hadapan wajah issie dan angin dasyat pun melewati sang seikrutei yang ketakutan "itu masih sepuluh persen kekuatan ku dan juga kau belum mampu melawan ku karena kau tak memiliki KEKUATAN DENDAM!" dengan tatapan tajam dan KI yang meledak meledak

'benar benar mengerihkan'batin semua orang yang ketakutan dan hampir pingsan karena KI nya di tempat tersebut dan sekarang mereka tahu bahwa orang didepanya bukan lagi hino yang dulu yang selalu lemah dan meminta bantuan. Tapi seseorang yang dingin dan penuh dengan amarah maupun rasa sakit.

"A r arg" gagap issie dengan nafas tak beraturan serta wajah pucat dan mulai hilang kesimbangan berdirinya karena ketakuan yang amat besar pada sosok yang berada di hadapanya.'kenapa dengan ku aku aku takut' batin issie yang sangat ketakutan

"menyingikir dari jalan ku iblis" yang sudah melepas armornya dan membuat semuanya pun diam ditempat tanpa suara "sampai jumpa para iblis aku menunggu pertemuan berikutnya dan juga pertarungan yang lebih menantang" sambil melambaikan tangan dan menghilang dengan angin.

SKIP (pertemuan 3 Fraksi)

"azzazel apa ini perintah mu untuk membunuh ria-tan dan so-tan" Tanya seorang dengan nada salah satu dari empat maou underworld maou leviathan atau sarefall leviathan yang sudah meningkatkan KI pada seseorang gebenurnya malaikat jatuh.

"dengar ini sarefall ini semua bukan perintah ku ini semua adalah tindakan mutlak dari kokabiel sendiri yang ingin memulai great wars 2 dan aku tidak ada samput pautnya dengan hal ini" jawab seseorang berambut kuning degan hitam yang menatap kembali sarefall dengan bosan.

"lalu kenapa kau tak mengatur anak buah mu dengan benar azzazel " Tanya seorang berambut sama dengan rias sirzechs gremory atau maou Lucifer

"hah bagaiman aku bisa mengatur kalau mereka semua memiliki pandangan yang tidak sama dengan sang pemimpin dan juga aku ingin bertanya pada kalian berdua sarefall sirzechs berapa banyak iblis liar yang membangkak." Ucapan azzazel membuat seluruh yang berada di ruang tersebut terdiam 'dan lagi pula aku sudah bosan dengan masalah ini,bagaimana kalo kita berdamai dan membentuk aliansi 3 fraksi" Tanya azzazel

Seluruh di ruang tersebut pun mersa berpikir sama sudah saatnya mereka berhenti berperang dan berdamai mereka pun saling memandang.

"baiklah fraksi iblis setuju berdamai' ucap sizirech

" fraksi malaikat pun sama" ucap michael dengan didampingi salah satu eroxict

"dan fraksi malaikat jatuh juga setuju dengan perdamai ini" jawab azzazzel

"lalu aku ingin bertanya soal kokabiel, sekarang bagaiman denganya' Tanya sirzechs pada azzazzel,merasa di pandang oleh maou sister-compelx azzael pun menghela nafas dan berganti memandang vali seolah meminta jawaban,sementar vali yang merasa dirinya harus menjawab pertanyaan dari mou Lucifer pun harus angkat bicara'

"kalian bisa bertanya ke rias gremory dan sona sitri,karena mereka yang tau soal kokabiel" ucap yang melempar pertanyaa itu kepada rias dan tak ingin digangu dengan pembicaraan yang panjang

"ria-tan dan so-tan apa yang kalian tau bagaimana kokaebael sekarang" yang sekarang di Tanya oleh sarefall dengan gaya seperti di intrograsi "kokabiel telah tewas" ucap sona dengan datar

"tewas apakah hakryukoo yang membunuhnya " Tanya kembali sarefall kepada dua iblis muda di hadapanya kali ini sona dan rias mengeleng kepala "bukan bukan hakryukoo yang membunuh kokaebael tapi budak ku tidak lebih tepatnya mantan budak ku" ucap rias dengan sedih yang mengingat kejadian memori saat itu

"mantan budak, rias siapa yang kau maksud " Tanya sirzechs yang sangat ingin tahu siapa mantan budak dari rias ini dan kenapa dia bias disebut manatan budak.

Namun ketika rias ingin menjawab sebuah terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan itu membuat mereka waspada karena siapa yang dapat tahu kalau di sini ada rapat 3 fraksi. "Hei rias. sepertinya lain kali kau jangan membuat ku makin kesal" ucap sosok itu yang berdiri di pintu yang terbuka "atau kau ingin aku bunuh" bisik orang tersebut yang sudah berada di dekat rias,seluruh orang yang diruangan itu terkejut karena mereka tak merasakan hawa dari pemuda tersebut yang bergerak sangat cepat.'sejak kapan dia sudah ada di dekat ku/bunchou/rias/ria-tan'batin mereka semua

keheningan pun terjadi di tempat itu sampai akhirnya sirzechs membuka suara "bisa kutahu siapa kau pemuda san"Tanya sirzechs pada seorang pemuda yang di dekat rias pemuda yang didekat rias pun hanya menatap dingin serta dengan KI yang meluap luap bahkan lebih dasyat dari saat melawan issie membuat beberapa orang pingsan dan sangat ketakutan sementara di pihak para pimipin fraksi meluncur keringat dingin dari pelipisnya 'benar-benar menakutkan dan meyeramkan' pikir mereka semua

"nama ku Hino,hino kuruno seorang mantan iblis dari keluarga rias gremory dan juga orang yang membunuh gagak kokabiel " sambil membungkuk kan badan seolah seoarang bulter pada mereka semua

Semua orang yang berada di tempat itu terkejut karena orang yang dibcarakan rias berada di hadapanya " dan juga rias" sambil melempar tubuh seorang manusia setengah vampire atau gasper kehadapan mereka "lain kali awasi preagemu dengan baik. kau memang raja tapi raja yang buruk"

"gasper kau tidak apa apa"Tanya asia yang tengah mengobati gasper. issie yang tak tega melihat temanya dilukai pun ingin melawan kembali namun dirinya masih takut dengan kejadi waktu itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya bocah" Tanya azzazel yang mulai kesal dengan orang yang berada dihadapanya dan lalu disusul sizirech yang mulai merasa marah karena adiknya dihina di hadapanya oleh seorang mantan budak dari rajanya sendiri "kau tau bahwa kau baru saja memancing singa yang sedang tidur" ucap sirzechs yang mulai megeluarkan power of destruction

"oh begitu aku sangat takut akan hal itu maou sister compelx"ucap hino dengan nada mengejek pada sizerch. sirzechs yang mendegar itu pun makin meledak akan kemarahanya. Namun sebelum itu ledakan pun terjadi di ruang itu dan datang lah katarea yang sangat marah karena sesuatu hal

" **KAUUUUU!** " TERIAK KATAREA pada hino yang langsung mengarah kan **demonic powernya** ,sementara hiro yang terlihat bosan degan hal itu pun dengan sekedip mata. hino sudah ada di hadapan katarea sebelum demonic power dilancarkan "kau memilih lawan yang salah" ucap hino dan langsung mendaratkan tinjunya pada katarea. membuatnya tehempas beberapa meter dari tempat tersebut.

'kau siap zero' batin hino yang berbicara dengan salah satu mecha di tubunya," **TENTU SAJA AKU SIAP KAPAN PUN HINO** " jawab mecha dengan sayap putih bagaikan malaikat

" **AYO KITA LAKUKAN** " TERIAK KEDUANYA

" **WING ZEROOO! Armored** " tubuh hino pun mulai bersinar dan lama kelamaan tumbuh dua sayap dibelakang punggung hino juga dilapisi armor ( _see gundam wing zero_ _endless waltz)_

Terlihat sosok bersayap malaikat dilapisi armor dengan latar belakang Bulan purnama

" **PERTARUNGAN SESUNGGUHNYA BARU DI MULAI"** UCAP SOSOK TERSEBUT

 _TBC -_

 _NEXT CHAPTER : POWER OF PILOOT GUNDAM_


	2. Chapter 2

HIGH SCHOOL DXD: THE PILOOT

 _CHAPTER 2: POWER OF PILOOT GUNDAM_

 _DISCLAMER :(ICHIE BUMI) HIGH SCHOOL DXD_ _AND GUNDAM (SUNRISE)_

" _GUNDAM" BERBICARA_

' _GUNDAM' BATIN_

" _ **GUNDAM**_ _" BERBICARA SCARED GEAR/GUNDAM/AMARAH/JURUS_

' _ **GUNDAM**_ _' BATIN SCARED GEAR/GUNDAM/AMARAH_

 _WARNING: NEWAUTHOR/ABAL-ABAL/GAJE/OC/OOC/TYPO/MECHA_

 _PAIR : OC X (SARAN)_

 _SUMMAR : MENCERITAKAN TETANG SEORANG PREAGE YANG LEMAH BERNAMA HINO KURUNO. PAWN DARI RIAS GREMORY YANG MENDAPAT KEKUATAN THE PILOOT SETELAH DIRINYA BERTEMU GUNDAM DI DALAM MIMPINYA. NAMUN DENGAN KEKUATANYA ITU DIRINYA BANYAK DI INCAR OLEH SEGALA FRAKSI KARENA KEKUATANYA_

Chapter sebelum nya :

" **KAUUUUU!** " TERIAK KATAREA

'kau siap zero' batin hino yang berbicara dengan salah satu mecha di tubunya," **TENTU SAJA AKU SIAP KAPAN PUN HINO** " jawab mecha dengan sayap putih bagaikan malaikat

" **PERTARUNGAN SESUNGGUHNYA BARU DI MULAI"** UCAP SOSOK TERSEBUT

 _Chapter 2: POWER OF PILOOT GUNDAM_

Flash back on

" **HINO** **SEBELUM** **ITU** **KAU** **HARUS** **MELATIH** **FISIK** **MU** **DAN** **KEKUATAN** **THE** **PILOOT** **DI** **TEMPAT** **INI** " ucap barbatos sambil bersila degan mengadeng tombaknya disisinya

"berarti jika aku berada di tempat ini maka tubuh di dunia nyata tak akan bangun dan berapa lama latihan yang harus kujalani di tempat ini"Tanya hino pada para mecha di hadapanya sambil berdiri menghadap Unicorn

" **iya memang benar tubuh** **mu** **tak akan bangun sa** **m** **pai sudahnya latihan di tempat ini** " jawab astral frame " **dan soal berapa lama kau latihan di tempat ini adalah selama 100 tahun** " lanjutnya dan itu membuat hino sangat terkejut karena jangka waktu itu sama dengan satu abad

"YANG BENAR SAJA AKU BISA MATI TAU!" teriak kesal hino karena waktu latihan yang sangat lama dan bahkan membuatnya mati karena hanya latihan.

" **tentu saja tidak 1 jam di dunia nyata 10 tahun di dunia ini** " ucap unicorn pada hino dan itu membuat hino bernafas lega dengan dan mulai memandang kembali pada para mecha "baiklah mari kita latihan" ucapnya dan itu membuat para mecha terseyum di balik penutup mulut mereka

Skip (100 tahun kemudian atau 10 jam di dunia nyata kemudian)

" **hino latihan mu sekarang telah selesai dan juga kau telah menguasai semua tenik dan pilot dengan sempurna di tambah fisik mu sudah sangat baik** " ucap strike freedom dengan melipat tanganya di dada "sekarang kau adalah PILOOT!" lanjutnya

"iya betul" jawab seseorang berambut hitam dan mata biru dengan tubuh yang sedikit berotot "dan juga terima kasih atas bantuan kalian untuk melatih ku freedom,astral barbatos,destiny,exia,zero dan unicorn"

" **baiklah sekarang pergilah dan juga lindung semua orang** " ucap astral dengan mengancung jempolnya pada hino sementara hino yang melihat itu pun terseyum "iya aku akan menggunakan kekuatan ini untuk melindungi SEMUANYA!" teriak hino dan sedikit demi sedikit tubuh hino mulia menghilang dan akhirnya meniggalkan butiran cahaya

' **Kami harap kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan tersebut untuk melindungi orang orang yang kau sayangi hino** ' batin semua gundam di situ

Flashback off

" **PERTARUNGAN SESUNGGUHNYA BARU DI MULAI"** UCAP SOSOK TERSEBUT

Sosok tersebut pun membuka kedua matanya pun bercahaya hijau ditambah kedua sayap putihnya mulai di kepakkan dan membuatnya seolah olah malaikat. Sementara semua orang yang melihanya itu terkejut.

" **BERSIAP LAH IBLIS KAU AKAN DI HILANGKAN DARI SEJARAH** "

Dengan cepat wing zero melesat kearah katarea yang tengah berdiri, dengan mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul sang iblis namun di lain pihak katarea sedang membuat sebuah kekai untuk melindunginya

Dua kekuatan saling beradu antara pukulan wing zero dengan kekai dan timbul lah gesekan gesekan kekuatan, membuat angin berhembus dengan kencang akibat dari gaya gesek tersebut. " **KAU AKAN MATI DISINI**!" teriak hino dari amor wing zero

 **PYARRRR!**

Kekai yang menahan pun hancur membuat katarea mau tak mau terkena pukulan di bagian perutnya, " **HYAAAA**!" tubuh katarea pun melesat ke arah tembok . "sial jika begini terus maka aku akan tewas"batin Katarea

 **KRAAKKK!**

Dinding yang terkena hantaman dari tubuh katarea pun retak, lalu katarea pun megeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Dan saat itu juga hino pergi menuju kelangit dengan kedua sayap mekanik nya.

'apa yang akan dia lakukannya' batin sizerch

'sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkannya' batin azzazel

'kenapa dia pergi kelangit' batin micheal

Semua orang bingung apa yang dilakukan sosok beramor sayap putih tersebut, sementara itu wing zero telah sampai di ketinggian yang tepat kemudian melebarkan sayap nya dan lalu mengeluarkan dua Buster Rifle dan menyatukannya senjata tersebut dan mengarahkan ke katarea yang masih berada di tempatnya.

" **PUNISMENT OF JUGDMENT"**

BOOOMM!

Suara ledakan terjadi di arah katarea, membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya harus membuat kekai untuk melindungi dirinya. Namun tidak dengan beberapa benda seperti pohon serta bagunan yang terkena efek dari punishment of judgment hilang atau musnah dari tempat kemudian telihat katarea telah terhilang dari sejarah di dunia ini

'benar benar mengerihkan' batin semua orang di tempat itu

Dari atas wing zero memandang tempat musnahnya katarea, setelah tak berapa lama dia pun turun ke bawah. Tap, wing zero mendarat di tempat arah berlawanan dengan arah para aliansi 3 fraksi .

 **PYARRR!**

Amor yang di pakai pun pecah dan menjadi serpihan serpihan kecil kaca. "kau tahu rias di dunia ini cuman ada satu hukum yang belaku" ucap hino dengan sorotan mata menuju kearah rias "Yaitu hukum Rimba, yang kuat akan bertahan dan yang lemah akan di musnahkan dan kau adalah yang lemah" lanjutnya.

Mendengar itu rias terkejut dengan ucapan hino karena yang dia tahu hino tak akan mengatakan hal hal yang seperti itu.

"hino a-aku mohon ke-kembalilah" ucap rias degan air mata yang sudah mengalir sampai kearah pipi sang gadis, sizerch yang sudah sangat murka karena sang adik sudah di hina dan sekarang di ancam oleh mantan Budaknya itu.

" **DENGAR BOCAH KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT KU MURKA MAKA BERSIAP LAH KAU MATI DISINI** "

"yare yare maou siscon kau harus tenang atau…" ucap hino berhenti sesaat "kau akan kehilangan adik mu yang kau sayangi ini" ucap hino ketika dia sudah ada di belakang rias dengan memainkan rambut merahnya sementara semua orang terkejut dengan perpindahan yang begitu cepat.

"dan juga vali apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya atau harus ku panggil vali Lucifer" ucap hino,dan membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu tekejut.

"tentu saja aku akan bergabung dengan kelompok tersebut" jawab Vali yang kini sudah berada di langit dengan sayap mekanik nya "namun setelah aku menguji rival kematian ku ini" lanjutnya. Dan langsung melesat dengan balace breaker kearah issie dengan darah Lucifer yang mengejolak.

Issie pun tak tinggal diam dirinya pun melayani sang hakryukoo dan mengatifkan mode balace breaker, pertempuran pun terjadi antara dua naga surgawi di tempat tersebut.

"sepertinya Vali mulai kewalahan" ucap hino yang menonton pertarungan dari dua naga surgawi " dari pada aku bosan di sini lebih baik aku menghentikan mereka berdua" lanjutnya.

Semua orang di tempat itu shok dengan perkataan dari hino yang akan menghentikan pertarungan dua naga surgawi yang sangat berbahaya

"TUNGGU APA KAU GILA, KAU BISA MATI DISANA" teriak rias pada hino yang mulai berjalan ke arah pertempuran "WALAUPUN AKU BUKAN KING MU LAGI TAPI AKU MASIH TEMAN MU KAN HINO!" lanjut rias yang dimana air matanya masih mengaril

Hino pun memandang langit dan mengerakan lehernya ke arah kiri "rias aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku membenci mu namun karena hal lain" tubuh hino pun mulai bersinar terang " **BARBATOS! Armored** " teriak hino lalu munculah sosok beramor dengan tanduk yang berbeda serta membawa senjata tombak ( _see gundam barbatos type 4)_

Dengan cepat hino melesat ke arah untuk menghentikan pertempuran antara albion dan Ddraig Barbatos pun melemparkan tombaknya ke arah albion dan ddraig yang bertarung, terkejut dengan kedatangan pihak lain dua naga surgawi pun melesat untuk melawan sososk armor tersebut karena di anggap penggangu.

Dengan cepat barbatos menyiapkan kedua tinjunya dan "Duaakkk!" ddraig dan albion terkena serangan pukulan dari barbatos dan membuat mereka terhempas.

'sial senpai benar benar sangat kuat' batin vali

' **SUDAH KUBILANG VALI LEBIH BAIK KITA MUNDUR, AKU TAK MAU LAGI BERURUSAN DENGAN SOSOK DI HADAPAN KITA** " ucap albion

'hn tidak albion senpai adalah lawan yang belum ku kalah kan maka aku akan mengalahkanya di sini' balas vali

" **DASAR KAU MANIAK BERTARUNG** " ucap albion

Vali pun kembali dan melebarkan sayapnya serta melesat menuju Barbatos tengah berdiri, dengan sigap vali bersiap untuk melakukan divine divining. Namun hino sudah tau apa yang akan vali lakukan dengan cepat tombak yang tadi dia lempar kembali ketangan hino.

Vali yang sudah berada di hadapan senpai mau tidak mau harus terpukul terbang oleh tombak barbatos, tubuh vali yang di balut balace breaker pun harus pecah.

" **KAU MASIH TELALU AMATIRAN VALI** " ucap hino dengan cepat hino membalikan badan untuk menahan serangan dari seikryuutei, " **DAN KAU ISSIE JANGAN PERNAH KAU MEYERANG MUSUH SAAT LENGAH KARENA ITU TINDAKAN YANG SANGAT PENGECUT** " lanjut hino

Dengan cepat hino menendang perut seikryuutei "ohhkk" issie pun memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

'Ddraig tolong aku butuh kekuatan lagi' batin issie

" **TIDAK BISA AIBOU KAU SUDAH TERLUKA PARAH JIKA KAU PAKSAKAN TUBUH MU BISA MELEDAK** " ucap ddraig

'cih kuso' ucap kesal issie

" **KALIAN BERDUA SUDAH KALAH DISINI LEBIH BAIK KITA HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN INI** " ucap barbatos

Pertarung antara dua naga surgawi di hentikan oleh sosok beramor bertanduk, barbatos pun mendarat di tanah dan pergi dari tempat tersebut karena seolah tak lagi memiliki urusan di tempat tersebut.

" **TUNGGU, SENPAI AKU MASIH BELUM MEYERAH** "teriak vali yang berdiri walaupun beberapa tulangnya telah patah. Hino pun menghentikan langkah kakinya dan lalu membalikan badanya "sudah kubilang vali ini sudah selesai" ucap hino.

'tidak ada cara lain aku akan menggunakan itu' batin vali mendengar itu albion pun terkejut dia tahu apa yang di maksud vali.

" **JANGAN VALI TUBUH MU AKAN HANCUR JIKA KAU GUNAKAN ITU** " ucap panik albion.

" _ **AKU YANG AKAN BANGKIT**_ " ucap vali yang mulai melafalkan mantra kuno " **SIAL DI SUDAH MENGGUNAKANNYA** " batin albion

 _ **DUA NAGA LANGIT YANG TELAH MENGAMBIL PRINSIP DOMINASI TUHAN**_

" _ **AKU BERSEDIH PADA KETIDAK BATASAN DAN AKU TERTAWA PADA IMPIAN**_ _"_

 _ **AKU AKAN MENJADI NAGA PUTIH SUPREMASI DAN MEMBAWA ANDA KE BATAS-BATAS SURGA PUTIH**_

" _ **JUGGERNUT DR**_ VALIIIIIIII"

Ucapan seseorang membuat sihir yang dilafalkan vali menjadi batal karena sesosok monyet datang untuk menghentikan hal tersebut "ada apa bikou" tanya vali pada monyet bernama bikou tersebut

"di markas sedang ada kekacauan kau harus kesana" balas Bikou, vali yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih tidak suka walaupun begitu dia tetap pergi dari tempat itu bersama bikou.

Sementara itu hino pun menglangkah kakinya pergi dari tempat tersebut tetapi sebuah **POWER OF DESTRUCTION** pun mengenai hino, semua orang pun melirik kearah sizerch karena dia yang melayang kan power of destruction.

Asap dari tempat itu pun mulai menghilang dan betapa terkejutnya ketika sesosok lain muncul untuk melindungi hino " **lain kali kalau kau dalam bahaya mintalah bantuan pada teman mu** "ucap sosok beramord warna merah muda dan dengan sebuah tombak di pegannya serta sebuah jet di belakang puggunnya.( _see Gundam Infinite Justice_ )

"iya iya kau telalu banyak omong hari ini Jun" balas hino dengan sinis lalu sosok beramor yang berdiri di sebelah hino pun melepas amornya dan sekarang telihat sosok berambut Biru muda dengan mata gold serta memakai kalung lambang setengah Kristal salju.

Namun di balik itu tiba tiba air mata dari sosok memakai kacamata pun mengaril menuju pipi munyilnya "Jun-kun" ucap sona pelan yang merasa sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang amat dia sayangi

" **JUN KUN** " teriak sona semua orang yang berada di tempat itu pun melirik kearah sona "oh tenyata kau sitri san" balas jun dengan dingin dan datar.

'ada apa dengan jun-kun' batin sona, sona pun mulai mendekati jun yang dia di tempat,namun ketika beberapa meter tiba-tiba sebuah sabit berhenti tepat beberapa senti dari leher sona. Sona pun hanya dapat melebarkan matanya

"kau tahu sona aku bukan lagi jun yang dulu" ucapnya yang menudukan kepalannya "yang selalu hanya bisa berlindung di belakang mu saat ada pertarungan" lanjutnya. Dan meperihatkan tatapan yang sangat tajam, " **tapi sekarang aku adalah Seorang yang akan Menjadi shinigami mu** " sona yang mendengar itu hanya dapat terkejut dan sedih

Serafall yang melihat adiknya menagis menjadi murka, semua tempat pun mulai membekuk " **Jika Kau sekali lagi mengucapkan kata akan Ku buat kau Beku selamannya** ". Dan seluruh orang di tempat itu mengucurkan keringat dingin karena sangat ketakutan dengan sarefall yang sudah masuk dalam mode Murkanya

Tap

Hino pun menepak pundak dari temannya, jun pun menegok kearah hino "ada apa" tanya jun "sudalah ayo pulang, aku sudah bosan" balas hino. Jun pun menghilangkan sabitnya dan berbalik mengikuti hino lalu mengilang dengan angin.

Sona pun langsung jatuh tersungku dan menagis sementara Rias hanya dapat menundukan kepalannya dalam – dalam, dua gadis ini mempunyai rasa penyesalan kenapa mereka melantarkan preagenya dulu dan sekarang mereka kembali namun bukan sebagai kawan melain kan lawan.

 **Sona POV play**

'aku sangat bodoh kenapa.. kenapa aku melantarkannya" batin sona yang mulai mengusap air matanya namun tetap saja air mata tersebut mengaril 'jun-kun sebernanya aku Mencintai mu namun karena ego ku aku melupakan hal itu' lanjutnya 'maaf kan aku jun-kun'

 **Sona POV end**

 **Rias POV play**

'hino kau benar aku raja yang buruk dan lemah' batin rias yang menundukan kepalanya 'hino ada yang kau tahu satu hal bahwa aku menyukai mu' lanjutnya 'namun karena ego ku ini aku melupakan tentang itu dan melantarkan mu tolong maaf kan aku hino'

 **Rias POV end**

'aku mencintai mu **HINO/JUN** ' batin bersamaan sona dan rias.

Sementara itu di apartement milik hino dan jun

"hino aku pikir kita terlalu belebihan tadi" ucap jun yang sedang membaca buku di sofa tengah. Sementara itu hino sedang bermain PSP pun menghentikan sejenak "aku juga berpikir begitu namun hanya ini yang dapat kita lakukan" balas hino dan melanjutkan acara bermain game nya.

Jun pun menghela nafas karena balasan dari hino. namun tidak ada cara lain untuk tidak membiarkan orang mereka sayangi di sakiti oleh "Dia"

"aku harap rias maupun sona tak terseret dalam masalah ini" ucap jun, hino yang mendegarkan itu pun hanya terdiam dan membiarkan game nya game over "hm iya aku harap juga begitu" balas hino dengan seyuman di wajahnya.

Tiga hari selepas kejadian Aliansi 3 Fraksi

Sona dan Rias mengurung diri di kamar, mereka sangat depresi dengan kejadian yang terjadi tiga hari lalu. Baik preage sona maupun rias telah mencoba untuk menghibur mereka, bahkan sang fuka Kaicho atau tsubaki pernah melihat sona terus bergurau menyebutkan nama jun ketika tidur sementara rias sudah tiga hari dia jarang makan walaupun makanan di depannya sangat lezat namun tidak bagi rias di terus merasa bersalah pada Hino.

"Ini sudah tiga hari sejak mereka berdua mengurung diri" ucap tsubaki pada teman-temanya serta preage rias "aku takut mereka kenapa kenapa" lanjutnya dengan perasaan yang kawatir.

"benar sudah tiga hari bucho dan kaicho mengurung diri di kamar" balas kiba Kemudian ruangan itu sunyi tanpa suara namun tak lama seseorang membuka suara "apa ini ada kaitannya dengan orang bernama Jun serta si lemah itu" tanya Issie dan itu membuat ruagan pun melirik tajam ke arah issie "issie kuberitahu beberapa fakta perbedaan antara kau dengan hino" ucap akeno yang tak senang karena issie menjelek-jelekan seseorang yang sedang di pikirkan bucho.

"PERTAMA, MEMANG BENAR KAU ADALAH SANG SEIKRYUUTEI NAMUN KETIKA KAU BERTARUNG DENGAN VALI, HINO DATANG MENGHENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN TERSEBUT BAIK KAU DAN VALI DAPAT MEGALAMI LUKA YANG CUKUP PARAH HANYA DENGAN SEKALI PUKULAN ITU MENUNJUKAN KEKUATAN KALIAN BERBEDA"

"KEDUA KETIKA SEORANG MANUSIA AKAN DIREKANASI MENJADI IBLIS MEREKA MEMPUNYAI SEBUAH IMPIAN. MISAL KAU ISSIE, INGIN MENDIRIKAN KERAJAAN HAREM NAMUN BERBEDA DENGAN HINO YANG HANYA INGIN DI AKUI SAJA"

"DAN TERAKHIR HINO ADALAH SESEORANG YANG SPESIAL BAGI BUCHO MAKA JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KAU MENGHINA HINO LAGI"

Mendengar hal itu issie pun bungkan dan tak bisa berkata apa lagi, sekarang semua orang yang di dalam ruang tersebut kembali kondusif " dan untuk pemuda bernama jun itu dia adalah orang yang special bagi kaicho dan termasuk preage kami,namun ketika kaicho sudah mendapatkan saji dengan scared gear salah satu raja naga di mulai melupakannya dan akhirnya dia berakhir seperti Hino" ucap tsubaki menjelaskan orang bernama Jun semua orang di ruangan itu Nampak terkejut karena dua orang tersebut adalah pawn terlemah serta memiliki latar masa lalu yang hampir sama juga mantan orang yang di sayangi oleh pemimpin mereka.

"bagaimana,kalau kita menemui mereka dan meminta mereka untuk menemui kaicho dan bucho" usul asia,mendengar usul dari pemegang scared gear twlinght heal mereka semua pun mulai berpikir, karena jika tidak di lakukan pemimpin mereka akan terus seperti ini "baiklah tidak ada cara lain kita harus menemui mereka dan meminta mereka untuk bertemu bucho dan kaicho" jawab sang fuka kaicho.

Di apartement hino dan jun.

Hino tengah berada di ruang tengah untuk menonton televisi,sementara jun sedang pergi untuk membeli makanan.

Tok tok tok

Sebuah ketukan dari luar pintu apartement,hino yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri untuk membuka kan pintu apartementnya.

Cklek

Sekarang,nampak oleh mata hino anggota preage rias dan sona tanpa King mereka yang tengah berdiri di hadapan pintu "mau apa kalian kesini" tanya hino dengan dingin dan datar "hino san kami datang kesini karena ada sesuatu yang harus di bicarakan" balas tsubaki. Hino yang medengar pun hanya diam dan tak lama "baiklah kalau begitu masuklah namun jangan membuat kegaduhan di sini, kalian paham" ucap hino dan mereka menganguk.

Mereka semua pun masuk kedalam apartement hino dan duduk di ruang tamu, sementara hino pergi kedapur untuk mengambil sesuatu. "jadi bisa kalian jelaskan maksud kedatangan kalian kemari" tanya hino yang tengah meminum soda kaleng dari dapur. "maksud kedatangan kami adalah kami meminta,tidak lebih tepatnya memohon untuk kau dan jun datang ke sekolah untuk menemui Bucho dan kaicho" jawab akeno yang mewakili jawaban semua orang di tempat itu.

Hino pun meletakan soda kalengnya dan menatap mereka dengan tajam "sampai kapapun aku tak akan memaafkan mereka" ucap hino, setelah itu hino pun mengorek sakunya celananya dan menarik rokok lalu menyalakannya, semua orang yang melihatnya terkejut karena hino tidak pernah merokok sebelumnya. "sekarang aku bukan lagi iblis dan juga tidak terikat dengan raja kalian itu" sambil merokok.

GGGRRGRGR

Gertakan gigi dari issie pun terdengar karena dia sudah mulai kesal dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu "APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BAHWA BUCHO MAUPUN KAICHO SEDANG DEPRESI KARENA MEMIKIRKAN KALIAN" teriak marah issei seluruh orang yang berada di tempat itu kaget dengan ucapan issie namun juga senang mungkin hino berserta jun bisa datang untuk menemui bucho dan kaicho sementara hino hanya diam tanpa suara

"pergi"

"ha?"

" **AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG** "

Mendengar itu semua orang pun memandang satu sama lain, tanpa pikir panjang mereka pun berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar "ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau ingat hino,orang yang meyakiti hati permpuan lah yang pantas di sebut seorang pengecut" ucap issie dan itu membuat hino semakin diam membeku di tempat "kami undur diri hino san" ucap tsubaki yang sudah berada di ujung pintu.

Blam

Hino,masih memandang ke arah pintu yang telah tertutup namun tak lama hino pun duduk di lantai dengan putung rokok yang sudah padam serta memegang kaleng.

Crack

Kaleng di tangan hino remuk dan berbentuk lagi 'iya aku tahu itu namum,ini demi kebaikan kalian' batin hino, hino pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju arah jendela apartementnya.

Mindscape

Di dalam dunia putih ini tampak para gundam yang tengah bermalas-malasan seperti babarbatos yang tengah mengasah tombaknya, wing dan Exia yang tengah berdebat soal siapa yang paing cepat, dan destiny yang sedang tertidur maupun freedom dan unicorn serta astray red yang bermain Kartu "minna menurut kalian apa aku terlalu belebihan ?" tanya hino. Mendegar itu para mobile suit pun melirik ke arah hino " **KAU TAU HINO, MENURUT KU KAU TERLALU BELEBIHAN** " balas Unicorn dan itu membuat hino menudukan kepalanya atas apa yang dilakukannya, " **NAMUN KAU MEMILIKI ALASAN UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL TERSEBUT** "

Mendegar itu hino pun mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke arah unicorn "kalau boleh tahu bagaimana dengan pilot terdahulu mengenai orang yang mereka sayangi" tanya kembali hino, unicorn pun terdiam " **akan kuceritakan kisah tentang piloot ku hino** " jawab yang tak lain adalah Stike freedom " **jadi dengarkan baik baik** ". Dan hino pung mengaguk serta mobile suit lain pun meghentikan aktifitas mereka kecuali destiny untuk mendegarkan cerita Freedom

" **Piloot ku adalah seseorang yang berbakat sejak lahir atau cordinator bernama Kira yamato, dulu dia memjalani kisah cinta bersama Flay alister. Namun flay hanya ingin memperalat Kira untuk melawan sesama cordinator. Sampai akhirnya kira menyadari bahwa flay hanya memperalatnya dan bukan mencintainya, dia juga harus melawan Teman tebaiknya Athur Zala, saat dia sekarat seseorang menolongnya "Lacus Clyne" tanpa mereka sadari perasaan cinta tumbuh namun kira yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya mencintai lacus serta sebaliknya tapi karena memiliki banyak musuh dia harus mejauhkan dirinya dari kekasih untuk yang terbaik. Namun cinta mereka semakin kuat walaupun kira berpura pura menghinati lacus, namun lacus tetap sabar dan tegar sampai akhirnya perang berakhir dan cinta keduanya pun bersatu dan hidup selamannya** " ucap strike freedom menyudahi ceritanya tersebut

" **jadi hino jika hanya ada satu jalan terbaik walaupun meyakitkan,namun itu yang terbaik untuk orang yang kau sayangi, kau harus melakukannya. lebih baik diri kita yang terluka terlebih dahulu dari pada orang yang kau sayangi"** ucap strike freedom

Hino pun terseyum "iya kau benar Freedom" dan hino pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan para mereka yang bangga pada dirinya

Mindscape off

'aku harus tetap melakukan hal ini karena " **DIA** " sudah dekat' batin Hino yang masih menghadap kearah jendela apartement.

Cklek

"Oy aku kembali" teriak seseorang di pintu yang tak lain adalah Jun, seolah tak ada jawaban jun pun masuk kedalam. Dan telihat hino yang masih memandang ke arah jendela "oy hino aku kembali" ucap jun

Hino yang baru menyadari pun segera melirik kearah belakang "kau sudah kembali Jun" balas hino "jadi mana Buger ku itu" lanjutnya dan segera jun melempar bungkusan makanan buger ke arah hino sementara jun pun pergi untuk mengambil buku.

"hei hino tadi aku bertemu preage rias serta sona dan apa kah tadi mereka telah kemari" tanya jun yang tengah memilih buku untuk dibacanya di rak buku "hn mereka kesini dan cuman menayakan beberapa hal" jawab hino dengan sedikit berbohong, sementara jun hanya menaikan satu alisnya "baiklah"tanda bahwa di tidak peduli soal preage rias dan sona

Beberapa hari kemudian

Setelah beberapa hari rias dan sona mulai seperti biasa namun kadang mereka sedih ketika seseorang membicarakan atau mengingat orang yang dicintai, sekarang telihat sona dan rias yang berada di kursi taman tengah menangkan diri.

Namun tak jauh dari tempat itu seseorang tengah memandang kota kuoh dari gedung tertinggi dan tak lama mulai menampilkan seringai sadis di wajahnya

"Sebentar lagi, aku menemukan kalian"

" **HINO KURUNO DAN JUN HARUTO** "

 _TBC-_

 _NEXT CHAPTER: UNICORN AND BANSHEE VS SHINAJU_

 _ **AUTHOR NOTE:**_

 _ **APA KABAR MINNA, AKHIRNYA AUTHOR KEMBALI**_

 _ **INI ADALAH CHAPTER KEDUA DARI FANFIC AUTHOR INI**_

 _ **MUDAH MUDAHAN KALIAN SUKA**_

 _ **DAN SAMPAI JUMPA!**_

 _ **BALASAN REVIEW**_

 _ **UNTUK PAIR HINO MUNGKIN AUTHOR TIDAK AKAN MENGUNAKAN IRINA TAPI RIAS SEMENTARA JUN DENGAN SONA**_

 _ **DAN IYA CERITA AKAN AUTHOR LANJUTKAN**_


End file.
